


Battle Plan

by GreenArchitect



Series: Bane and Blake Sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G [3]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really likes kissing. This is obviously a problem but not for him exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't forget about this series honest! Just having too much fun with the Tattoo AU.

"You really love movies with romance don't you Habibi?" Bane grinned as the tips of John's ears went pink. His John was so easily flustered when they were alone together at home. ”I don’t mean to embarrass you but that has been the majority of the films you’ve shown me so far.” He stroked John’s hair lightly as the smaller man shifted on his chest. They had spent the better part of the evening watching movies as part of John’s mission to catch Bane up on"the best films of all time.” Bane only agreed to it because it made John happy but he found that he enjoyed the movies almost as much as he enjoyed the cuddling they did while watching them.

“Yeah I guess I do. When I was a kid I always got jealous of both the guy and the girl when the kiss finally happened. I wanted to be the one to make someone feel that way but I also wanted to be kissed so well I did that leg pop thing. Look there.” John pointed at the actress who was currently demonstrating as the lead actor kissed her passionately. Bane watched carefully. Studying the movement of both actors. It was obvious that John still wanted to be kissed like that, judging by the dreamy tone his voice had taken. Bane’s chest ached at this. Of all the things he could give his little bird, this was not possible. John was so sweet about it, however, and would assure Bane that he did not see it as a lack on his parts and that Bane showed him affection in a variety of ways that pleased him just as much. It still broke his heart a little more every time they watched a romantic movie and he felt John sigh dreamily. John deserved kisses, as many as he could stand and then some. Bane wanted to kiss him as well. It had been so long since he’d felt lips upon his own and never out of love. Oh how he loved John! He would move heaven and earth if John wished it. “Hey come back to me.”

John had noticed the dark clouds that had passed over Bane’s eyes. This seemed to be happening more often than not when the topic of kissing came up. John didn’t like bringing it up because there was nothing that could be done about the mask. Sure he resented the fact that the prison doctor had done such horrible things to Bane but Bane wasn't ruined. Bane was more than John felt he deserved so he would be content with the fact that he’d never kiss Bane without metal between them. Bane was growing increasingly agitated about it and John worried about him but he had no idea how to comfort the man. How do you help someone who feels trapped in circumstances that they didn’t create? John did the best he could by telling Bane that he loved him and reminded the mercenary of all the seemingly endless ways that he shared his love with John. John honestly wondered if they would ever get over this particular obstacle.

*******************************************

Funny as it sounds the idea came to Bane while he was looking for demonstration videos to help John see proper form for a chokehold. He had just finished skimming a video when another began playing. It had a rather obese and sickly looking man standing with the aid of a walker talking into a camera. Bane wasn’t sure how this was related to any form of martial arts but just as he moved to turn the video off, it began flicking through a chronological set of photos and video clips that showed the man attempting a variety of activities from just walking from a doorway to a chair without his walker to a single leg yoga pose with increased balance. By the end of the video the man was sprinting towards the camera and smiling. Bane had heard of stories like this before but never gave them much notice but this time he considered them all and began to plan. He was strong, that much was true but he knew his strength was more than just physical. It was because of his mental strength during battle that Talia chose him as her second in command. It aided him in battle while allowing him create complex and well thought out battle plans. This was going to be the key to his problem. He simply needed to think in terms of a battle plan. That’s all this was after all; A battle against his own pain.

*********************************************

In the end Bane was surprised at the simplicity of his plan and nearly considered abandoning it in favor of something more complex but he chose not to. He knew it came down to his own mind wresting control from his body. That was a process just as it was a process to learn the ways of the league. Simple. It wasn’t about his pain but the way he saw his pain. He had endured the pain in the pit for such a long time before Talia ensured his rescue so he knew it was possible to survive. He also was able to endure long enough to brush his teeth and eat small meals. He had been a much weaker man then and managed to survive so why should he not be able to crush it now? 

In truth he had allowed the mask only at Talia’s persistent request. She felt a deep responsibility for his wounds and it broke his heart to see her wince each time he showed any pain. Much like it broke when he could only imagine the warmth of his little bird’s lips when he kissed the mask. The difference here was that he wanted more than John’s happiness. He wanted to kiss John for himself. This would not be done just for the sake of another but for his own.

Despite it’s simplicity in design, Bane knew that he would have to be discreet in the execution of it because John would take it the wrong way and fight it. John would say that the sacrifice was too much and that he wasn’t worth it. John, sweet beautiful John, did not understand that all the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he thought of the things that he could not give his little bird that others could. Because of the mask they could only go outside together when it was dark or before the streets became to crowded. Actual dates were even more out of the question. If John were with someone else he could have proper dates and more whenever he wanted. Letting John go was not an option so Bane would do whatever it took to give his lover everything. Even if John could be made to understand Bane’s need to please him he would only dig his heels deeper into his entrenched self loathing. So Bane was discreet as he began to wean himself off of the sedative by removing only one tube from the center of the mask when John was home. The first few days he found that while the increased pain was sharp, it wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought. It was just only one tube, however, and the first time he removed the mask for over 10 minutes he was left gasping on the floor of the spare room. He ended up being so exhausted that he could hardly put the mask on and collapse on the bed. When John returned he had managed to collect himself enough to just appear tired. “I hope you aren’t finally getting sick. You’ve never gotten sick before.” Bane couldn’t help but smile at his little bird’s concern for him and stroked his cheek softly despite the lingering ache in his muscles.  
“I will be fine, darling.” He would endure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane has a plan. John gets the wrong idea completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos let me know you want more. :D

The next few weeks saw Bane meditating more and talking less. He only spoke when John spoke directly to him. This was how Bane learned to conquer his fears in the League and it was proving to be a great help as he conquered his pain. He was amazed at the progress he was making. It was slow work but after more time meditating he found that he could sit without the pain becoming more than background noise for nearly an hour. He had also begun to fast certain meals to increase his focus as well. He was pleased with his result and nearly considered telling his little bird but decided against it in favor of surprising him when Bane had fully conquered the mask. His little bird would be so shocked and delighted when he kissed him for the very first time. It was this thought that he meditated on the most when the pain was at the highest point. John’s smile and his laughter was a soothing balm to Bane’s aching body.  
  
John was not smiling or laughing by the fourth month of Bane’s mission. He was downright worried. His boyfriend wasn’t talking as much or sleeping or cuddling him. For the first week or so John shrugged it off because even he had experienced times where he just wanted to be alone. Ofcourse Bane would experience this, not being able to do much more that command the League from a small apartment and only going out at night. He graciously stayed silent about it even after the second month ended with no change. He argued that Bane was busy with trying to change the league to make it more agreeable to John. He could hardly bug him when he was trying so hard to be a better man for him. It was the end of the third month that John’s resolve to not bug Bane started to seriously crumble.  Bane was still meditating daily and his eating had decreased to once a day. He had taken to disappearing into the spare room for hours at a time only to leave it looking tired.   
  
All of this John could take in stride because Bane was a strong man and if he could survive getting shot by a small missile he didn’t need John’s help with whatever it was he was dealing with. In the end it was the lack of sex that made John crack. It wasn’t because John was obsessed with sex but they had gone from having sex at least 3-4 times a week to once every few weeks. Neither of them had low libidos and to be perfectly honest it seemed like Bane wanted it all the time and kinkier meant better. It wasn’t just the frequency either. They had gone from using some toys and rough sex that left them both aching to something….different. It was still fantastic but love making would be a more appropriate term. Yes, Bane made love to him, all slow and deep strokes, praises dripping from his mouth like a waterfall. It overwhelmed John to the point of tears. If it was just a lack of sex he could’ve just believed that Bane had lost interest him. But Bane’s touches had become more passionate despite rare. John turned it over in his mind for hours at a time while Bane meditated. He couldn’t be depressed either. The man was downright cheerful with he was actually talking to John and he even had a small smile while he meditated. Despite the lack of sleep he managed to only look slightly tired. Very little was making sense about this. Bane was too calm, too at peace. It was like he had accepted something. What. The. Fuck?! Bane was dying.  
  
“Bane! Are you dying?!” John bounded from the couch and tackled Bane and held the man’s face in his hands. Bane was dying. How had John missed the signs?! He had begun searching the internet for patterns similar to Bane’s behavior and while there wasn’t anything that completely matched, John could see a pattern and it led to Bane being terminally ill. It made more sense than he cared to admit. Why else would Bane be so much more affectionate but also pull away. He even told John that he used meditation to gain better control. What else could Bane be trying to control with so much meditation? Bane had probably been sick for years but chose not to tell John for fear of him leaving. John felt like the worst boyfriend in the entire world. He should have noticed it!  
  
“What are you talking about? John why are you checking my pulse?” Bane tensed when he heard John shout but his concern grew as John began frantically checking his pulse, his eyes wide with fear. He gripped the smaller man’s wrists and pulled them to his chest in attempt to make the man take a moment to breathe before he started hyperventilating.  
  
“You’re dying! That’s why you’ve been meditating so much. It’s why we’re having different sex. It’s why you’re pulling away. Tell me the truth Bane. You don’t have to go it alone.” John deflated once the stream of his thoughts ended. He felt exhausted and tears were streaming down his face at the thought of life without Bane. But he wanted to be brave for Bane. He was the one who was really suffering.   
  
Bane, for his part, was stunned. His little bird thought he was dying. How had he come to such a conclusion? Honestly he noticed that John had become withdrawn but he had anticipated that. He had even taken care to touch his little bird more tenderly even when they were not having sex to make up for the lack of it. He knew that their sex had changed as well but he couldn’t help but want to take his little bird slowly and lovingly when he spent his days meditating on him.  
  
“Little one,”His voice was soft as he wiped away the streams of tears. “I am not dying. Where did you get such an idea?”  
  
“You’re not? Honest? Please don’t feel like you have to lie Bane. I can handle it.” Bane chuckled lightly and drew John close to his chest.  
  
“There is nothing to handle my sweet little bird. Except why you think I am dying. Speak to me, John.”  
  
“You’re changing. Like you are preparing for something. You’re not eating or sleeping as much.” John’s sniffled and fisted his hands in Bane’s shirt like a child while he stroked the smaller man’s back soothingly. How could he have not considered this possibility as he planned? His poor little bird had completely gotten the wrong idea. Bane was conflicted. On one hand he was very proud that his little bird’s confidence in his own observational skills were getting better if he was able to observe Bane’s behavior and present his findings so confidently even if he feared them. On the other it pained him to see that he had not taken into account that his John would come to such a conclusion.   
  
“Darling one I am not dying. I promise you.” His fingers ran through John’s hair firmly while his other arm held John tightly until the tremors stilled.  
  
“Then why have you changed?”  
  
“I’m training.”  
  
“For what? Is something going on with the League?”   
  
“Not quite. It’s quite important though and I will tell you all about it when I am finished. It simply requires a lot of my focus. I find that fasting and changing my sleep cycle helps increase my endurance.”  
  
“So it’s some crazy ninja shit and not you dying?” John leaned back to look him in the eye warily. Bane laughed and ran his thumb over John’s frown.  
  
“Yes, precious one. I know you aren’t happy about not knowing what I’m doing. and I am sorry about the pain this has caused. I swear to you that it will be worth it when it is over.” John sighed heavily but nodded. His little bird’s worth was immeasurable and it only bolstered Bane’s efforts.  
  
                                       ***********************************************************  
  
Four months later, John walked into the apartment and immediately went still. The apartment was quiet and felt strangely empty, even with all the lights on and a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. It made his hair stand on end immediately. He quietly slipped his knife from his boot and padded through the apartment checking the living room first then the bathroom, ending with their bedroom. He didn’t know what he was looking for but it wasn’t a note laying on the bed next to a white box. He picked up the note and skimmed it quickly before snorting in relief. It was a note from Bane.  
  
 _Habibi,_  
 _I’ve stepped out for a little while. I will be back before dinner so please take a relaxing shower and open the box. I expect you to be wearing it._  
 _With all my love,_  
 _Bane_  
  
John rolled his eyes and opened the box muttering, “Better not be some lace panties, fucker…..what the-“John trailed off as he pulled a navy blue dress shirt and dress pants from the tissue paper. The shirt felt like nothing that John had ever worn and possibly had a price tag that totaled more than his entire wardrobe. The pants were of comparable style as well.  Beneath the pants were shiny new black dress shoes. When did Bane develop a sense of style outside of cargos and casual shirts? This was…strange. Bane didn’t mind spending money on expensive items now and then but he’d never bought John clothing outside of the necessary things like a warmer fur lined coat or proper running shoes. This was purely for the fun of it. John smirked and laid the clothes out before heading to the shower. His boyfriend was up to something and he had no idea what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane surprises John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with writing the feels and naturally had no problem with the smut. I'm pooped.*goes to sleep for a hundred years. Hoping to wake to some lovely comments and kudos*

John was just checking his slicked hair in the mirror when there was a knock at the door. Interesting. Hardly anyone ever knocked on their door outside of Mindy, needing some laundry detergent or Jacob trying to flirt with him. John desperately hoped that it was just a kid trying to do a doorbell ditch. Bane was going to be back any minute and John was eager to see what the man was planning. Maybe he was going to propose. Shit was Bane going to propose?! John felt his heart flutter at the thought with only a little fear. He loved Bane more than anything and damn if the idea of Bane getting down on one knee would be ridiculously romantic. Get a fucking grip! He isn’t going to propose! They’d only been dating just shy of two years and John didn’t think Bane was the type to not want to discuss this first. But still… a small voice carried wistfully on as John peeked through the peephole. He couldn’t see anything but blue flowers. Ok….? John opened the door slowly and his heart nearly stopped as he took in the man stood infront of him wearing black dress pants and a buttoned down shirt that was a deep purple color. The shirt clinged to the man’s body in all the right places but that wasn’t what made John lose his breath it was the face. A face that had become drastically changed from the familiar one he had spent the better part of 2 years looking at. Bane’s mask was gone and John could see what he had only been allowed to imagine. The gentle slope of the nose was interrupted by a single hump, a sign of a broken nose that had not set properly. Light scars were scattered along the bridge which came to point giving it a classically handsome shape that still managed to be unique at the same time. The mouth lay elegantly beneath the nose; Scars crisscrossed over the kissably plump lips that were twitching nervously.

“Hello Habibi” The voice was soft and gentle without the metallic echo. John had never heard anything so beautiful in his entire life. He couldn’t find his words. It felt as if his mind went completely blank except for cataloguing every inch of Bane’s face that had been hidden beneath the mask. Bane was stunning to look at even with the scars. His face suddenly seemed so much more complete now and John couldn't help but reach out to run his fingers lightly over the slope of the nose and across the lips slowly and reverently. Bane’s eyes slipped close and a tears began to slide down his cheeks. John froze and pulled away as if burned.

“Did I hurt you? I am so sor-“ Bane interuppted him by pulling the smaller man into his arms.

“You’re touch is a heaven sent. Never stop touching me, little bird.” He began pressing kisses against John’s forehead slowly at first but could barely restrain himself as he kissed every bit of John’s gorgeous face until his lips brushed John’s lightly. In that moment they both froze as they felt the electricity between them crackle. They stood like that for a single moment, too afraid to pull away but too afraid to move forward, breathing one another’s breath. Then without warning the dam broke and it was as if breathing was no longer necessary as they became a flurry of too rough kisses and grasping hands. The two lovers kissed as though their lives depended on it. It was clumsy, graceless, and heartbreakingly beautiful. 

“Is this what you were training for? Taking off the mask?” John rasped, tears stinging the corners of his eyes, as they finally had to succumb to the need for air, foreheads pressed together. Bane nodded quietly, pressing soft kisses along John’s cheekbone, hands tilting his face as he worked his way to John’s neck.”Shit!” The shorter man gasped and leaned into the touch.

“I want to kiss every inch of you.” Bane murmured into the flushed skin. His voice was so rich as it vibrated against John’s adam’s apple. Fuck it feels the way honey tastes. John’s scatter brain registered ringing in his ears. Damn he’s even making my ears ring! John blinked stupidly as he realized that while the kisses were intoxicating he actually was hearing the beeping of the oven timer. Bane growled and held him tighter but John just chucckled and kissed him fully. 

“I’m not going anywhere, handsome. We can have the nice dinner you made for us and then….” He trailed off blushing furiously and wiping away his tears. The options were seemingly endless now and John had no idea where he wanted to start. He had never allowed himself to think too long on what he would do if Bane ever took off the mask but now his mind was overflowing with all the ways he wanted to explore his lover. The fog of swirling thoughts cleared with another press of Bane’s lips to his own.

”Come, Habibi.” His hands curled around John’s as he led him to kitchen. 

Bane kept John close as he finished the final preparations for their dinner only letting go of John when he absolutely needed both hands. When they were ready to eat, he drew John onto his lap as if he could not bear to be any farther than strictly necessary. John agreed and happily let his boyfriend kiss his neck a few times while he ate. “Bane you have to eat.” He tried to look sternly at the man but only half managed it. Thankfully Bane merely sighed and picked up his fork. John watched mesmerized, while Bane began to eat slowly. Before he could bring another bite to his mouth John took his fork from him and brought it to his lips. “Let me?” 

“As you wish, Habibi.”John smiled and kissed Bane before continuing. Before long Bane began coaxing John to eat again and they took turns feeding one another, kissing in between bites.

“I think that was the best dinner ever.” John grinned and burst into laughter when Bane buried his face into his neck again, taking deep breaths. “That tickles!”

“Don’t worry little bird. It will not tickle for long.” Without another word Bane stood and carried John to their bedroom. He laid him down gently, pressing his body against the smaller man while he kissed him so hard John felt his pulse jump. Bane’s hands were caressing his thighs with firm strokes as he rocked their bodies together slowly.”You are wearing too many clothes.” He growled as he punctuated his frustration with a particularly firm roll of his hips.

"Fuck….Then maybe you should…ah!…. take them off of me.” John began to pant as his own fingers started to unbutton Bane’s shirt, frantically wanting to have the man bare. Bane gave another growl and set upon John’s with a speed that he had only previously witnessed in training. Bane wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything. He moaned and started to kiss each inch of John’s exposed chest and stomach. He pressed open mouth kisses into the small navel, licking the dark trail of hair that disappeared into the dark trousers. With a last kiss to John’s torso he slid to the floor and made quick work of John’s shoes and socks. John groaned again as he felt absolute bliss. "What did you just do?!” He heard Bane snort and another wave of pleasure hit him, making his body sink back into the mattress. “ Fuck that’s good!”

“Pressure points.” Bane kissed the instep of John’s foot before doing the same to the other foot. His hands slid slowly along John’s legs stopping at his hips tapping lightly so John would lift enough to have the trousers and boxers removed and tossed away. “Magnifique” He sat back and let his eyes roam over John’s body while he stripped his own remaining clothing. The reverent kisses resumed; starting at John’s ankles, gentle bites along his calves, and soft suckling on the tender skin of his inner thighs. John was panting, eyes wide while he watched Bane’s lush mouth drag along his cock wetly. It was unspeakably erotic watching his lips wrap around the weeping head of his cock. John fought to keep his control as the tongue pulled his cock deeper into that delicious heat and wet.. Fuck! I’m not going to last.” He gritted his teeth as Bane pressed his cock firmly against the back of his throat and swallowed. “Ungh... you sexy bastard!” John lost the fight against his own orgasm as Bane mercilessly hummed, the tremors pushing John over the edge. He felt his cock twitch as pulse after pulse of come was pulled from him by Bane’s amazing mouth. When he finally heard the larger man pull off of his cock, John felt like he would never be able to come or move again. And as Bane kissed his way back to John’s mouth, he decided he could very well live with that. Bane’s mouth tasted slightly bitter from his come but John couldn't bother to care at all because it was Bane’s mouth. Something he had never in his wildest dreams thought he would ever have.

“Was that alright?” Bane’s eyes looked hopeful and John felt a swell of affection for the man. He leaned forward and kissed Bane soundly.

“That was incredible. Thank you. For everything. I can’t imagine how painful this whole process must have been.” He stroked his fingers lightly over Bane’s lips, marveling at the softness. “I love you.” Bane smiled and kissed his lips tenderly pushing him onto his back again and positioning himself between John’s parted thighs. He stroked the light hairs he found there while John dug for the lubricant. He loved to see the pull and stretch of John’s muscles as he moved and couldn’t help but lean in to press his lips against the firm side. “Careful, Wouldn’t want me expecting kisses everywhere all the time.” John pressed the bottle into his hand with a grin.

“If that is what you desire, You will have it.” He kissed his way to John’s hip and drew the leg over his shoulder as he lay on his stomach and applied lube to his fingers. He savored the sound of John gasping when the first finger stroked the tight ring of muscle gently. He knew John loved it when he took his time even if he’d never admit it out loud. The sight of the puckered flesh furling and unfurling beneath his careful attention was amazing and Bane watched intently. It wasn’t until he heard the soft whimper that he pressed the finger inside, slowly twisting with each methodical thrust. His second finger slid in much easier and John was moaning outright when he finally began to spread his fingers to increase the stretch. Bane felt his own cock begin to twitch as the addition of a third finger drew the most achingly beautiful sounds from his little bird’s throat. He barely held onto his control enough to withdraw his fingers slowly and press his cock inside his lover gently.

“Please Bane I need it rough. It’s been so long.” John’s pleading sent shocks of pleasure down his spine and took away the last bits of control. It had been such a long time since he had fucked John senseless and oh how he had missed leaving bruises on the creamy skin that would last for days. He missed seeing John wince then grin when he bumped into one of the bruises. He would blush hotly as well and Bane wondered idly if John would let him touch them when they were in public. His little bird would probably turn such a lovely shade of pink if he did that. With that thought Bane gripped his thighs and pressed them forward so that John’s calves rested on his shoulders and his knees nearly framed his lovely face. The smaller man moaned with abandon as Bane’s cock slid deeper inside him with the new position, his heavy balls resting on his tailbone. “Fuck yes. That’s it.”

“You love to be fucked like this? Don’t you my beautiful bird. I’ve forgotten how beautiful you are when you beg for me like that. So wanton. So unashamed.”Bane’s hips set a hard pace that made John shudder and tighten around him. “You’re body feels better than the finest silk. You are so beautiful and you are mine.” He leaned in to kiss John firmly;His hips plunging his cock as deep as it could go with each thrust. “Yes my love take it all. I’m going to come so deeply inside you that I will need to bathe you myself to get it all out. Or perhaps you would prefer to spend tomorrow filled with my come again?” John could only moan and close his eyes tight while Bane continued to fuck him mercilessly, jolting memories into his mind’s eye.”You squirmed so beautifully when I slid that plug inside you to keep my cum in place but oh how you loved it. You’re pretty cock never went less than semi soft. I couldn’t let you go to the orphanage looking so indecent but you begged to be allowed to go to the market. Such a filthy boy you are. Remind me of what you enjoyed most; Was it having to bend over to pick up someone’s fallen item? Or perhaps it was when the cashier flirted with you even while you were still craving my cock in your ass?” Bane rumbled and snapped his hips forward before John could speak.

“Ah fuck! I loved it all!" John hissed as Bane grazed his previously ignored prostate.”I felt filthy and claimed the entire time. The old woman thought it was …ah…thought it was my back…. but I knew it was the plug keeping your come inside me. I felt like everyone knew that you’d fucked me into the mattress and filled me with your come. It was the hottest thing I’ve ever done…..Shit do that again!” John’s words tumbled from his lips clumsily as the memories flooded his mind full force. “By the time I got to………to the cashier I was fully hard….ungh! and she thought I was trying to get her attention….but….but….but all I could think of was how I needed you to fuck me again.” John began to stutter as Bane’s pace picked up.

“And you were so eager when you got home,” John nodded.”You nearly tore your own clothes off, you needed to be fucked so bad. Absolutely stunning. We didn’t….didn’t even make it to the bed, did we little…bird?’ Bane’s breathing was labored now. “You were so slick and your ass gripped my cock so hard. Just like you are doing now. Exquisite!” He growled and slammed into John once more before his cock emptied deep inside the smaller man. 

After a dozen breaths he lowered John’s legs gingerly and rolled onto his back, pulling John on top of him. The smaller man grinned and peppered Bane’s jaw with kisses. I could really get used to this.”

"As could I. Can we sleep like this, Habibi?"

“Yes….I love you Bane.”

“I love you too, precious little bird."


	4. Chapter 4

“I love you, Habibi.”Bane was murmuring sleepily while a warm hand stroked John’s back. He blinked a few times and smiled, brain still fuzzy from sleep, and snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. John let his hands slip across the lightly furred chest and let his mind replay the previous night. It had been so incredible. John hadn’t realized how badly he missed Bane while he was working to wean himself off of the mask. The mask. It was gone now. Well not completely; Bane had to get up in the night to put it on but John couldn’t hear the familiar hissing at the moment so he must have removed it. But, still, it was remarkable and more than a little touching that Bane was willing to go through the pain just so he could kiss John. He sometimes worried that Bane would someday get tired of him and just see their time together as playing house. John felt he had little to offer the mercenary who commanded practically an army of men who were probably all stronger and more skilled than John was. 

But Bane not only stayed but rearranged his life to make room for John. Bane loved him more than he'd ever been loved before and it made his heart ache happily. He was amazed at how much he had fallen for Bane as well. Honestly, he hadn't thought he'd be able to find someone who could deal with his lingering anger. He never abused past lovers but he had to wear a mask to keep the anger hidden. Eventually, they all got tired of him holding back, even though they knew it was for the best. Bane didn't mind at all and he'd begun to encourage John to confront his anger and to spend time meditating with him. Overall, John saw a difference and felt in control in a different way; a way that didn’t mean masking his anger. Bane was so good for him and he knew that his life was changing because of Bane. It really was almost too much when he thought about it all. “Habibi? Are you alright?”

“What?”John blinked out of his reverie and felt a few unshed tears slide from the corners of his eyes.”Oh! No, I’m alright. Honest. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.” Bane smiled and pulled John closer to kiss him lightly. “I love you, Bane.”

“I am also lucky to have you in my life, little bird. I don’t know what I would be doing if you were not by my side. I know that you have made me a better man and for that I am grateful. Having your love is another gift that I will never be able to match but I will try to atleast be worthy of it.” John blushed at this and tried to look away before Bane could see the fresh tears but the bigger man held him close and kissed the corners of his eyes tenderly. John smiled and leaned forward to kiss Bane passionately.

"You are incredible."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Demanding little bird."

"You love it."

"I do."

John climbed on top of Bane and kissed him soundly. He ran his fingers lightly over Bane's lips and grinned when the bigger man pressed small kisses to the pads of his fingertips. Bane's mouth was mesmerizing and John wasn't sure he'd ever get tired of watching it move. Bane's eyes had always been expressive but now that the lower half was free of the mask it felt like his face was an open book and John was enjoying seeing it all. His mouth was as expressive as his eyes and John had already begun to have favorites. He loved Bane's smile the most; it was charming as much as it was crooked. It gave Bane a mischeivous look that looked both strange and natural. His smile just made John want to kiss him as much as the bigger man would allow. 

"I love your kisses, my little bird." John grinned and let Bane pull him down for another kiss. Where did the man learn how to kiss like that?! John wondered idly as his body relaxed into Bane's. He groaned as he felt Bane's cock begin to harden against him. 

"I can tell." He rolled his hips gently against his boyfriend's and licked the parted lips. "I want to ride you." He whispered in between kisses and grinned when Bane's fingers slid over his ass before stroking his opening. John dug for the lube and bit his lip when Bane's finger slid inside him. The bigger man groaned as a small trickle of come dribbled from John's hole."Fuck!" John shivered and pressed the bottle into Bane's hands while he pushed back on the finger. "Will we need lube? Shit I can believe it's still in me." Bane chuckled and withdrew his finger.

"Yes, my little bird. I don't want you to hurt yourself in all your eagerness."

"Then hurry up and finger me open." John stroked his cock and watched Bane cover his fingers in lube before reaching around to finger him gently again." Fuck that feels so good. Ah!" Bane added a second finger and began to scissor them, giving John a extra stretch. The slim man braced his hands on Bane's chest and started to rock back and forth on the thick fingers. Bane watched him hungrily, taking in every detail as if it were all new again. His eyes shifted from John's parted lips down along his slender neck where a lovely shade of pink was spreading towards his chest from the exertion of rocking himself between his hand and Bane's fingers."Ok! I'm ready!" He bit out; his eyes were shut tight and his hand gripped Bane's biceps. Bane grinned and pulled John down for another kiss that drew out another moan from him. When he released him john shuffled forward to grasp Bane's cock and guided the head inside him slowly. Both men grunted at the tight feeling; Bane's hips remained still but his hands cradled John's thighs, fingers caressing the taut muscles. He watched John's mouth hang open in a silent moan. 

“That’s it little bird,” Bane sighed heavily, letting the pleasure roll over him while John set a slow pace. John looked so good like this and Bane found it harder to breathe each time the young vigilante rolled his hips. “You know just how to drive me mad.” He grunted and closed a fist around John’s flushed cock, hoping to return the favor. John nodded, his lip caught between his teeth while he braced his hands on Bane’s chest so he could lift his hips just high enough for all but the cocked to slide from his body only to let it inch back inside him so slowly that Bane broke into a sweat from the tension he felt skitter across his nerves. John continued that exquisite torture until Bane’s fingers were digging into the muscles of his thighs. He smirked down at the man, knowing full well that Bane’s control had been reduced to shreds.

“You’re cock is perffect.” John’s voice was raspy and Bane could only grunt in agreement as the man began to fuck himself in earnest. Bane watched in amazement as his lover panted and moaned above him, his hair curling at the ends from sweat beading across his nape and shoulders. Bane's grip tightened on the man's cock even as he buried his other other hand in the damp curl to pull John down for a bruising kiss. The room filled with their grunts and wet skin on skin contact. John cried out when Bane tugged his head back so he could suck roughly at his collar bone and neck, leaving ragged bruises on the pale skin. It was so raw and animalistic but John loved the obvious statement of claiming in the act itself. For several days it would be evident to anyone who looked, that John was wanted, desired even. It was that thought that set off the chain reaction from the base of his spine to his finger tips and toes.

Bane pulled away just in time to watch John's body tense and release with orgasm while his cock blurted across his fist and onto his stomach. He loved it when John covered him in his own cum. It was a marking of its own and the significance of John's claim on him was not lost on him. He'd never let another do such a thing but with John it was just natural. He wanted to be claimed by John just as much as he wanted to claim him. “C’mon Bane. Let me have it. Please.” John was still riding him hard but his voice was soft and pleading it took away Bane’s last shred of control. He gripped John’s hips once more and began thrusting into him with abandon. John simply moaned and took each thrust like a gift, going as far as to demand for more. Bane obliged him by turning him around and pressing back into him from an angle that allowed Bane to watch his cock stretch the tight rim's muscle with each stroke. The mere sight of John’s body shifting and stretching to accommodate his cock was intoxicating and Bane spread John wider just to see more. The man was so slick already and each time Bane pulled out completely he could see his cum seeping from John’s body. He desperately wanted to fill John again and considered having the man wear the plug again until he could fill him for the third time. Surely he’d be leaking with so much inside him! Bane grunted and slammed into John twice before emptying his cock for the second time. As he caught his breath Bane fumbled for the medium sized plug and stroked the pink skin of John’s stretched asshole. 

“Do you think you could hold anymore of my cum, little bird? Or would a third time be too much?”John was nearly asleep ,still full of Bane’s cock, but he managed to murmur a single word.

“More."

“As you wish.” Bane hummed his approval and replaced his cock with the plug gingerly before tucking John into his arms comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously someone go buy Bane a "World's Greatest Boyfriend" Mug
> 
> I've started a blog! More or less because I realized AO3 doesn't have a messaging system and I'd like to have a space where I can share head cannons, inspiration, and my mighty thirst for Mr. Hardy and JGL with other Bane/Blake and Bane/Blake/Barsad shippers. Also I'd like to start doing requests of some sort because ya'll are just as kinky as I am and I KNOW you've got some ideas.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @ Nerdwithapen


End file.
